


授权翻译 #兔赤 This is Heaven and I'm Your Only Friend

by AkihkoNaNa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 08:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkihkoNaNa/pseuds/AkihkoNaNa
Summary: 赤苇是木兔的守护天使，每天都努力守护着他。但是有一天，木兔得了不治之症......赤苇也无能为力......





	授权翻译 #兔赤 This is Heaven and I'm Your Only Friend

【授权翻译】#兔赤  
这里是天堂，而我是你唯一的救赎/这里是人间，而你从来都不是一个人  
This is Heaven and I’m Your Only Friend  
授权请见：http://qiuyan237.lofter.com/post/1f213868_12e9e46e6  
原文请见：https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310736/chapters/21105707?view_adult=true

Prompt：赤苇是木兔的守护天使，每天都努力守护着他。但是有一天，木兔得了不治之症...赤苇也无能为力……  
食用注意（以下标签有轻微剧透）

伪BE，轻微兔黑描写，角色死亡，介意者请自行避雷

“你好，我叫赤苇。”  
赤苇已经许久没有回到天堂或者和其他守护天使交流过了，所以就算是碰到了个不太健谈的天使，他也很欣慰。他们现在在警察局，这让赤苇想起了自家的大本营。和木兔起了拳脚之战的那个家伙正在接受审讯，留下他在候审室里百无聊赖。屋子角落虽然还有个警官站着，不过他似乎根本不搭理木兔。这种情况下，赤苇特别希望守护天使可以对他们守护的人类怒吼，训斥他们不要再搞事情了。当然，这是不可能的——对于木兔来说，赤苇是隐形的。但是即使如此，在前往警察局的路上赤苇忍不住还是在警车中说了他好几句。  
木兔从来都是个问题少年——从儿时在孤儿院以欺负女孩子为乐，到高中时做起不良少年，为了打排球而荒废了学业，一直到成年后时而吸/毒，不分性别和人乱上床，偶尔偷偷东西维持生活……赤苇只能保证他做的不太过火——木兔嗑/药过多时，他让过多的毒品消失；玩的太嗨时，处理掉那些有STD的潜在性伴侣；让道路上的车自动规避喝的烂醉如泥的木兔，等等等等……但是他从来都没能阻止木兔打架——这让他十分恼火。  
木兔第六次擦拭流出的鼻血时，候审室的们突然被打开。一个黑色头发，眼神慵懒的警官走了进来，后面跟着一个比他稍年轻一点的男孩，穿着守护天使的工作服——金色的夹克和同款短裤。他正低头打游戏，不过还是下意识贴心地抵着候审室的门，好保证大门不会反弹到黑发警官的背上。警察随意地瘫在了木兔对面的椅子上，向他投来慵懒的目光。他的守护天使正好抬头发现了赤苇，稍稍有些吃惊。  
“你好，我叫赤苇”，赤苇自我介绍道。  
“我叫研磨。”研磨似乎很习惯碰到其他同事，因为他立即又低头回到了自己的游戏当中。“你在哪个分组里？”  
“Sting组，无神论者小队，你呢？”  
“Siberia小组，佛教小队。”  
如果不是忙于给上帝打下手，亦或是向佛祖倾诉，大天使会把守护天使们分到不同的圈层小组工作。通常来说，一个人生下来后就能判定他们信仰的宗教，还有大致性格和人生轨迹，虽然他们还有通过不同的人生选择改变这些的机会。守护天使们归为九个小组，对应炼狱的九层。如果守护天使任务失败，也就是他们守护的人类在死前用掉了所有的灵魂分，死后人类就会永远堕入对应的圈层受苦，而守护天使则在同样的地方被罚打杂跑腿儿干粗活，直到偿清二人犯下的罪（往往永远也偿不清）。  
赤苇是Sting小组的一员，对应炼狱的第八圈“欺诈”，因为木兔被判断会在未来人生中会成为一个色诱者，阿谀奉承者，骗子，还有小偷。赤苇隶属Sting组中第二大分队——无神主义者分队，因为木兔从小在孤儿院长大，从来没有信仰过任何神明。从某种程度上来说，这不是什么好事，因为只要他干错事一不小心用掉了所有的灵魂分，他死后便无神可求，无人能救。他能依靠的只有赤苇了。天堂中Sting小组的大本营被设计成了警察局的样子，完整地配套了办公室，监狱，还有笔录工作；一切都秩序井然，整整齐齐，所有人都彬彬有礼。来到警察局就像回到家一样。赤苇难免有些想家。  
研磨是Siberia小组的一员，对应炼狱的第一层“凌波（未定之所）”。他们分配到的全是些无法事先判定其在人世间会犯什么罪的生命，或是有可能在多个圈层的管辖范围内犯错的人。因为研磨守护的人类做了警察，他犯下的“罪”大概没有严重到需要被分配其他圈层的守护者。未定之所守护天使们的大本营大体上就是个严重低配的天堂——白云朵朵，守护者们天天无所事事，无聊到爆，要么等待被分配下一个任务，要么去其他小组串门。  
Carnality小组属于第二圈“色欲”。他们守护的是以卖淫为生，或是就是喜欢和其他人乱上床的，无法控制自己欲望的人类。只要会动，它们就会上。虽然赤苇还没有见过Carnality小组的成员，他早已听闻他们性格狂野，不受控制。有传言说他们的基地是个私人会所，无聊时，小组里的人经常偷偷带些在色欲圈层受罚的堕落人类一起做乐。  
管理第三圈“饕餮”的是Zest组。这是个很古老并且传统的圈层，基本上管的都是些暴饮暴食或是纵欲的人，也就是享乐主义的人。很多Zest小组的成员都想关闭圈层，解散小组，只因为讨厌他们的总部——一个闻起来像汽油和加工肉厂的老式麦当劳。  
第四层是赤苇从来没有弄懂过的圈层，“贪婪与浪费”。该圈层非常大，所以由两个分组管理——Thrift小组负责在像银行一样的总部一里惩罚管理贪婪之人，而Unthrift小组负责那些犯了被称为“铺张浪费”之罪的人。赤苇从来也没有见过后者小组的总部长什么样子，但它是个富贵辉煌的宫殿是个公开的秘密。  
Ire小组负责管理第五圈“盛怒”。这个圈层的罪犯都是重量级的：谋杀犯，强奸犯，还有其他控制不住“怒火”的罪犯都会自动来到这个圈层。他们的本部只是一片普通的田野，有很多高高低低的小山坡和山谷，犯人都被锁在里面。最小的第六圈叫“异教邪说”由Schism小组掌管，负责那些因为宗教或者为了宗教犯罪的人。讽刺地，他们的总家在一所教堂里。大家往往把第七圈“暴/力”和第五圈“盛怒”搞混，惹得Clash小组的人常年生气。不过一般来说，“盛怒”带走的是那些沉不住气的冲动分子，而“暴/力”则收留了剩下所有人。赤苇也经常弄混二者，所以他不记得Clash小组的本部在哪里。当然，最后还有第八，九圈“欺诈”和“背叛”，后者由Bunco小组管理。他们家可是有出卖耶稣的名人犹太。  
灵魂分的概念十分简单：每个人从出生开始都有十分；相对严重的犯罪和危害多人安全的行为扣一分；更严重的犯罪行为，例如谋杀和强奸减两分，并且这种分数没有赚回来的机会；比这些还严重的犯罪行为，例如参与灭门，恶性谋杀，大屠杀，或者恐怖袭击则扣四分。不过，如果犯罪者为社会做出了重大贡献，比如说找到了治愈癌症的方法之类的，他就能一分一分地挣回来。不过，如果一个人在死前灵魂分被扣光了，他在死后就必须去自己对应的炼狱圈层接受惩罚。  
反之，假使这个人的灵魂分都还在，他死后就有机会成为守护天使或是大天使。其他剩下灵魂分不等的人则会前往自己信仰的地方——基督教徒会上天堂，佛教徒会转生，犹太教徒会得到弥赛亚的审判与指引，而无神主义者们会过上和死前一模一样的生活，只不过这段日子会过得幸福完美；那些不相信死后存在任何世界的人则会永远消失在世间。  
所以只要你最后还剩下些许的灵魂分，你就还算安全。但问题是，木兔还不到三十岁就只剩下两分了……按照这个速度下去，除非木兔半路选择出家或是做慈善家（不可能），他这点分是熬不过50岁的。因此，赤苇看着正坐在警局塑料椅子上的木兔，忧心忡忡。研磨的手往木兔身体方向的空气中一划，皱了皱眉：“分不算多啊。”  
赤苇重复了研磨的动作。警察的信息立即显示在他的头顶——  
黑尾铁朗，佛教：********  
“还不赖。”赤苇淡淡说道，把手往反向一划，收起了黑尾的信息，此时黑尾正好再次和木兔对上眼光。木兔慵懒地转移了视线，看了看自己为了擦鼻血而染得鲜红的手，顺势在傍边的椅子上擦了擦，留下一条朱色的痕迹。  
黑尾的嘴角上翘。  
“嘿！”黑尾夸张地放低声音：“没错就是你，流鼻血的小子——要不要玩些刺激的？”  
木兔饶有兴致地抬起头。  
“不好。”研磨手中的游戏机突然从手中滑落，在掉到地上前消失了。看着木兔邪笑一声，匆忙站起，赤苇气的爆了一句粗口。黑尾摘下自己的警徽，放到了口袋中。  
“他一直都想辞职的，但这样……”  
研磨话还没说完，木兔和黑尾就头也不回地默契的一起奔出警局大门。反应过来后，赤苇和研磨也急忙跟上，一起穿过大门。此时，前者们已经坐进了黑尾的警车，在前座笑得像两个准备恶作剧的少年。赤苇和研磨没有选择，只能撤到后座。  
“停下，停下来吧…求求你了…”研磨小声祈祷着。当然，黑尾根本听不见。他转动车钥匙，熟练地启动发动机。  
赤苇反射般地拉住了木兔的安全带，并松开让它反弹在木兔的手臂上。被安全带吸引了注意力，木兔立即将它拉过胸口系上。见状，黑尾也系上了安全带。就这样，在漆黑的夜里，两个逃离警局的男孩开着车窗，在一盏路灯都没有，空无一人的街道上飞驰着，走过的路上只留下二人震耳欲聋的嚎叫声混杂着尖叫。黑尾打开了远光灯，点亮了他们疯狂的前进之路。赤苇看了一眼研磨，后者只是稍显担忧——赤苇认为他心里一定和自己一样崩溃，为自己的守护对象的一举一动提心吊胆着。赤苇充满恐惧地用手划过两个人类的后脑勺附近的空气。  
黑尾铁朗：*******  
木兔光太郎：**  
松了一口气，他收起二人的数据。至少偷警车没有比木兔之前犯的罪严重，他的两个灵魂分还在。但是看到二人的数据后研磨则吃惊地吸了一口气——黑尾只剩下七分了，而不是八分。  
“我叫黑尾，你呢？”  
“木兔。车不错啊，老兄。”  
“谢谢。那鼻子是怎么整的？”  
“你懂得啊，我完全秒杀了那个家伙……”  
突然，他们撞上了什么东西，撞得还不算重——那人没有飞出去。赤苇来不及尖叫，黑尾就狠狠踩住了刹车，瞳孔放大，刚才所经历的激动与疯狂从眼底消失匿迹。  
“笨蛋，快去看看那人怎样了！”赤苇边叫，边捶着木兔的座位靠背。当然，靠背没有丝毫凹陷下去，因为除非是直接帮助守护人，守护天使是无法干预人界的。赤苇恨不得揍他一顿，却无能为力。  
“我们必须下去看看…”黑尾嘴上这么说，但身体却只是吓得不断颤抖，更像是想要推开车门逃之夭夭。  
“别管了，快开车！”木兔对黑尾大喊，口气中的恐惧一览无余。他重重地推了黑尾的膝盖一下，车重新飞速向前开去。  
“笨蛋，等等啊！”黑尾推开木兔，两人为了车的控制权打来打去。  
“我看着他们，你快去。”还没有缓过来的研磨对赤苇说。赤苇飞出车里，回到他们刚才发生碰撞的地方。地上躺着一个女孩，乌黑的头发散在银色的水泥地上，在月光下闪闪发亮。她的一条腿有些不自然的弯曲着，嘴中还在轻轻地呻吟——她就快要恢复意识了。她的守护天使——一个银灰色头发的男孩，在她的身体上方焦急地徘徊，双手颤抖。感到赤苇来了，他转过身子。  
“什么鬼！？”他激动地骂道，似乎有些纠结于是要靠近赤苇还是守在原地。  
“你刚刚不知道从哪里杀出来撞到了清水！你有毛病吗？还有，你们连停下来都没停下来…她就差一点就死了…”  
“请冷静。”赤苇努力让自己的声音听起来不慌。“你叫什么？”  
“菅。”他说，稍稍控制住了自己的怒火。  
“好，菅。她只是腿骨折了。找到她的手机然后叫救护车。”  
菅很快反应过来，把手伸进了清水兜帽上衣的口袋中，掏出她的手机并拨打了120。他什么都说不了——因为他不属于这个世界，人类看不见，也听不见…不过，他把电话“咔”地放在清水的脸边上。她弱弱地呻吟了一声，幸亏接听员听到了。她告诉清水他们正在联系自己的同事前往她那里帮她。  
“真的非常抱歉……”赤苇又有不详的预感。他必须在木兔干下更多蠢事前回去。  
“…真的…”他忍不住了，立刻回头去追二人的车，把菅和清水留在原地。  
二十分钟后，他找到了黑尾和木兔。两人选择了不同的路线，害的赤苇走了弯路。木兔和黑尾正在焦急地讨论些什么，而研磨则在旁边无力地站着。  
“就把车放在这里吧，我们走…我…”木兔的手在颤抖。赤苇从未记得木兔的手颤抖过，当时他被送往少管所时也没有。  
黑尾不断地点头，但注意力却不在他身上。  
“好….我…我…该死的……我太傻了….”  
最后，他们决定弃车而逃。黑尾答应木兔如果东窗事发，他绝不出卖木兔——毕竟是他的车。  
他们分别。  
“分开他们，否则会更麻烦。”研磨跟在黑尾后面离开时说。赤苇点点头。黑尾消失在二人的视线中后，木兔缓缓跪倒在地上，比之前颤抖的更加过分了。他慢慢回到现实，认识到自己所做的一切。赤苇伸出手，悬在木兔头上。  
“我该拿你怎么办？”他淡淡说道，却突然顿住。手扫过木兔脸旁的空气。  
木兔光太郎：*  
赤苇狠抽一口气，“你这个……你这个笨蛋……”他小声骂道，想要痛揍木兔一顿的欲望强烈无比。“你不是要收手的吗？你有病吗！？你是想下地狱吗？为什么要让着一切变得这么复杂？傻瓜……我不敢相信….我…”  
木兔站了起来。他根本听不到赤苇的话。  
赤苇也跟着站了起来，摇了摇头。他跟着木兔走上了一条随机的路，保证他们方向正确。一个小时后，木兔突然停下了脚步。这一路以来他都在寒冷中固执地挣扎着，但现在他却开始咳嗽，接着双手捂住嘴，嘴角流出一道鲜血。赤苇叹气，以为木兔的鼻子又开始流血了。  
但是，木兔接着就咳得上气不接下气，再次跪倒在地上，在地上咳出一摊鲜血。赤苇吓得大脑空白，无法动弹。木兔痛的大喊，在路边的草地上滚成一个球，痛苦地呻吟着。这样下去他会冻死的。赤苇也不管木兔会不会感受到他的动作，主动从木兔的口袋中掏出他的手机，学习菅的办法拨打120，然后把手机放到呻吟中的木兔的脸边。连接员在和同事确认急救任务时，赤苇想到了刚才二人撞人的事，只能期盼他们已经走得离偷来的警车够远了，不至于和那件事联系在一起。  
救护车在三十分钟后才来。这整个过程中，木兔躺在草地里发抖，嘴中不断流淌出鲜血。赤苇只能跪在他的身边祈祷。木兔被抬上救护车后，赤苇蹲在木兔的支架边哭了。那是赤苇人生中最难熬的一个晚上——比眼睁睁地看着醉醺醺的木兔和人乱上床，比看着木兔用油漆和可卡因摧毁自己的身体，比起看着木兔因为管不住自己的嘴而被群殴都要难熬。那天晚上，赤苇只能无助地看着脸上罩着呼吸面罩，手上连着吊瓶的木兔，祈祷他不死。那晚，他彻夜无眠，玩着自己的手指，看着护士和医生们进进出出，采血量血压，还有在吊瓶中添加药物。

清晨，木兔终于醒了。期间赤苇一直坐在他的床头守着，看着他缓缓坐起，疑惑地摘下罩在脸上的呼吸器。几分钟后，一位金发的医生走了进来，后面还跟着另一位和他长得有些相似的男人，不过发色深了几度。起初，赤苇还以为他是另一位医生，但男人笑着和赤苇交换了一个眼神，丝毫不吃惊看到他。  
“你好，我是月岛明光。”  
“你好，我是医生月岛萤。”  
明光话语刚落，医生就做了自我介绍。赤苇意识到——二人一定是兄弟，但明光已经死了。“有兴趣告诉我你昨晚半夜三更在树林里做了些什么吗？  
“没兴趣。”木兔回答，声音早已因为咳嗽而嘶哑，他反问，“我怎么在这里？”   
“其实，”即使是职业素养，月岛的语气也非常冷漠，“我有坏消息。很坏的消息。一般情况下这些话也不应该由我来说，因为我不擅长这些……但今天比较特殊，整个部门都很忙。”年轻的医生顺手翻阅夹板上的资料  
“管他是什么消息，死不了就行。”木兔笑道，接着又猛烈地咳嗽。  
“你说中了——你就是要死了。”月岛面无表情地宣布。  
赤纬感觉自己的世界突然静止了，他瞬间忘了呼吸，差点无力地往后倒去。明光投来担忧的目光。但木兔竟然对这番话毫无反应。或许是他收到的惊吓过大，还没反应过来吧。  
“昨晚我们给你做了些检查……我们必须抱歉的通知你，疾病已经到了手术也无法治愈的地步。当然这只是推测，如果想要进一步确认，我们还需要做PET检查。但是，如果测试表明你呼气后肺中储气量不足，我们便无法进行手术。当然，我们还有一定机会可以通过切除肺叶或是部分肺下叶来移除癌细胞。如果你无法做手术的话，我们也可以为你做化疗......”  
“闭嘴！”木兔突然厉声道。“别说要整这些有用没用的，我连住院的钱都没有！所以赶快告诉我情况如何，这样我他妈还可以死在自己床上！”  
“请您冷静。”  
“冷静个鬼！”木兔气愤地怒吼道。明光皱了皱眉头，但萤还是一副扑克脸。  
“不是你说我要死了吗！”  
“我们必须做检-”  
“那就做啊！”  
经过几个小时的争吵和安排后，还有各式各样的人进进出出他的病房，木兔终于被送到了放射科，塞进了CT机进行诊断。此时的赤苇还基本上处于大脑放空的状态，无力地看着眼前发生的一切，基本听不见医生们的话。  
他满脑子都是“木兔要死了，而我的任务也失败了”。  
赤苇几天都处于麻痹的状态。就连月岛医生最终宣判诊断结果的那天都没有恢复过来。  
“根据测算，你还剩两个月的生命。”估计是良心发现了，这次月岛的脸上终于有了些遗憾之意。  
“我们可以为你提供看护服务，止痛药，还有......”  
“不用了。我宁愿死在家里。”木兔的声音十分空洞。  
月岛点了点头表示理解，毕竟事已至此。回家的路上，赤苇无力地跟在木兔后面，试图理清思绪。木兔没有哭。事实上，他也没有其他过激的反应。赤苇不禁打了个寒战：平时的木兔性格奔放，活泼开朗——他从来就没有如此安静过，安静的像是失去了灵魂。

赤苇想安慰他。  
从来都没有这么想安慰他过。  
但是他却心有余而力不足。

*~*~*

门铃响了。木兔勉强穿好睡衣，努力抬起眼皮，拖着疲惫的身体一步步挪到大门前。他累极了。  
距医生宣布噩耗后已经过去一个月了。木兔还算勉勉强强正常地过着日子，只不过他的工作和社交都因席卷而来的疲惫而中断了——他常常做了一两件事就要休息一两个小时；洗完澡就瘫倒在床上；打开电视后几个小时之内都离不开沙发，放任煮的茶在手中变冷。木兔十分嗜睡，而不睡的时候他会盯着天花板发呆，或是尝试读书（虽然他不太擅长）。赤苇一直在他身边守着他，手指一遍遍顺过他的头发——就算他感觉不到。  
更多时候木兔根本睡不着。他不想承认肉体上所经受的这份痛感是真实的——除了摆脱不去的窒息感，五分钟都要咳一咳足以让他回到现实。  
他集中不了注意力，也无法正常进食，因此肋骨也显露了出来。木兔曾经脱了上衣照了一次镜子，就立马把镜子给拆了。他明白——自己应该躺在医院中打着吗啡，但他不想那样。有一次他在半夜中醒来因疼痛而无法动弹。逐渐恢复后，他走到厨房抽出刀子，并盯着自己的手腕看了很久。他想主宰自己的死亡，但还是因为害怕无法下手。  
那是赤苇第一次彻底崩溃，蜷缩在木兔的大腿旁痛哭。  
木兔吃的下饭的时候，他的食欲不大并且多变。有时他突然食欲很大，但最后准备的食物大多都进了垃圾桶。有时，他一天整天只会吃一罐酸奶；有时，他干脆什么也不吃…因此，赤苇只能不停地把食物放到狭小公寓的桌子上，让木兔可以轻易地找到，吃上两口。  
木兔经常呼吸困难，气喘吁吁，时而晕倒。赤苇每一次都担心他再也醒不过来了——不过木兔最终都醒了，就算他从未因为醒来而高兴过。  
门铃的响声终于把赤苇从思绪中拉回现实。  
难道是有人来探望木兔了？这样也好——毕竟木兔现在的状况并乐观……瘦得只剩下骨头，双眼周围长时间固定着深紫色的眼圈，嘴唇干涸，双手颤抖，手臂上青筋满布……  
木兔摇摇晃晃地走到了门前，慢慢地打开了门栓。来者是黑尾，背后还跟着一心挂在游戏机上的研磨。赤苇和木兔都很诧异看到来者。  
看到木兔，黑尾惊讶地睁大了眼睛。  
“你看起来和屎一样。”  
“你是怎么找到我的？”木兔问道。  
“被解雇之前我上数据库里查了查。很幸运没有因此吃牢饭……哦对了，关于上次，他们一直都没有……我可以进来吗？你没事吧？”  
“不，我有事。他们说我得了肺癌活不过下个月。”  
木兔和黑尾谈了很久，赤苇也稍稍放心。几个月以来，木兔一直非常孤单。赤苇也和研磨小声地聊了几句，中间隔着长段的沉默。黑尾甚至还成功将木兔拽了出去，打了几个回合的排球。几周以来，木兔第一次看起来有了些生气——虽然非常短暂。很快，黑尾就被迫把站都站不稳，上气不接下气的木兔扛回屋里。  
“嘿…”  
木兔的注意力集中到黑尾身上，此时的他还一轻一重地喘着。赤苇焦急地守在门口。  
黑尾摸了摸木兔的脸颊，“你没有必要一个人经历这些，我不会让你一个人死的。”木兔反握住了黑尾的手。见状，赤苇的心脏突然刺痛——他痛苦地撇开目光。  
几秒之后，他听到了亲吻的声音——轻柔，甜蜜又……赤苇痛苦地意识到，自己希望木兔这么吻他。  
他艰难地转身，给二人留出空间；他能做的只有这些了。  
“不，我…”  
闻言，赤苇急忙回头，只见木兔轻轻推开了黑尾。  
“对不起…我…我做不下去…总之有些不对劲…”黑尾点点头，揉了揉木兔的头发就从他身上爬了下来。  
“我给你做些吃的。”语毕，黑尾离开了房间；赤苇终于长舒一口气，放下了悬着的心，不过紧接着就感到了愧疚。黑尾为了工作面试当天晚上就离开了，但他保证他几天后一定会回来和木兔度过最后的日子。  
研磨和他离开后，屋子顿时变得冷清。赤苇几乎希望他们能够马上回来。

接下来的几天过得尤其艰难。木兔的病情已经恶化到他基本下不了床的地步。赤苇守在边上，听着他逐渐沉重的呼吸，不敢设想他的哪一次呼吸会是最后一次。  
收到噩耗的一个半月后，木兔终于崩溃了。  
有一天晚上，他一醒来就嚎啕大哭。赤苇也哭了。他至少想握住木兔的手，因为他们两个都知道——这是最后一夜了。他明白木兔的感受——  
——早已记不起最后一次吃饭是什么时候，最后一次交谈和他人说了什么……没有可以道别的家人，孤零零的…一个人…  
“我不想死…”木兔颤抖着，眼泪顺着脸颊滑下，身体蜷缩成了一个球。他正痛苦着——赤苇能从他僵硬的动作中看出。  
“我不想….我不要….”木兔哭得歇斯底里，瘦弱的身影在黑夜中发颤。  
“我害怕…我害怕…我不想死，我想找一份正经的工作，结婚还有去旅游……还有……我不想孤孤单单地死去……”木兔哽咽，希望有人能听到他的愿望。  
当然，赤苇听得心都碎了。他不假思索地抱住了木兔，即使木兔感受不到。  
“嘘…我在这里…”赤苇对着木兔的头发低语。  
神奇的是，赤苇的拥抱竟然起了效果——木兔停止了哭泣。他放松了身体，呼吸渐渐平稳。环视四周后，他淡淡地笑了。他的目光没有落在赤苇身上，因为他看不见他。但是，虽然说不清楚，他明白他现在并不是孤身一人。用尽最后一丝力气，他找到了自己的手机，打上黑尾的号码，颤抖着，缓慢地敲出了最后一条短信：  
不必担心，我并不是一个人。  
手机滑落，掉到地上。赤苇的身体一震。木兔滑回被子中，不痛苦，也不孤单。赤苇将被子盖过了他的头部。他在木兔身边躺下，紧紧地抱住他，胸膛贴着他的后背。此时赤苇的手臂已经半隐形了。木兔死后，赤苇也渐渐在人间消失——不过木兔最后一次呼吸时，赤苇还在他身边。  
木兔死的时候并不是一个人。

*~*~*

守护了木兔这么多年，突然回到总部，总感觉有些不适应。  
老实说，对于赤苇来说也没有那么多年，毕竟他是个永生的守护天使——这种程度不过是放了个长假罢了。  
Sting组的人也依旧在浑水摸鱼；花卷一如既往地在桌子上打盹儿，无视田中和西谷的打闹。天童还在守护任务中——应该四十年了吧。据他所知，花卷刚刚从任务回来，而田中和西谷至今还没有被分配工作。至于木兔死后去了哪里——他也不知道，毕竟这是他第一次执行类似的任务。  
虽说是第一次，也是应该是最后一次了。心中的空洞日欲见长，里面燃烧着对木兔烈火般的思念。于是和Sting组随意打了声招呼后，赤苇就直奔上司乌养的办公室，正好赶上对方在边办公边抽烟。  
“我要辞职。”  
闻言，乌养笑了。他悠闲地吐出白烟，毫不吃惊。  
“料到了。毕竟你太容易投入感情了。”  
赤苇不甘地瞪着他，却无从反驳。  
“我想和木兔在一起，无论他去了哪里……虽然他只剩下一分灵魂分，但他绝对不会下地狱……所以，我想在某处和他安定下来。”  
“你是知道的，和他在一起后，你就回不来了”，乌养警告，“还有他本人愿意吗？他的家人们——”  
“——都不在了，”赤苇打断，“而我爱他。”  
乌养耸了耸肩，接着又补充道：“木兔光太郎正在山谷入住呢。你可以明天去找他。”  
赤苇露出了难能可贵的，发自内心的一笑。他找出了平时也不常佩戴的守护胸章，放到了乌养的桌子上。  
然后，他永远地告别了Sting小组，以及自己作为守护天使的日子。

*~*~*

虽然有些奇怪，但木兔似乎已等待他许久了。  
一望无际的山谷美不胜收，因为这片土地被永远的定格在了春天。许多守护天使都曾和人类在这里定居。然而特殊的是，定居者除了自己的家人之外看不到其他居住在这里的人，只能看见他们居住的小屋。定居后，他们会在这里等待自己的家人，朋友，还有其他爱的人，等待他们极乐之后一同过上完美的生活。  
如下碧空如洗，阳光明媚。太阳勾勒出木兔新家的轮廓，为赤苇指明了方向。赤苇越过山峦，到达目的地后稍有些气喘，但对他来说却是一种好的疲惫。眼前的小屋鲜艳得像是从画框里跳出来一样。他在小屋院子前腰高的栅栏前彳亍不前，可最终还是下定决心，走了进去。   
木兔在前廊上坐着，和他生病之前一样英俊——头发再次高高竖起，不再软弱地垂在前额；他的肌肉和小麦色的肌肤也回来了，完全不是死前瘦到皮包骨的样子。他看起来容光焕发，眼睛也炯炯有神。他穿着棕色的便裤，白色衬衫卷到手肘处，赤着脚。  
发现赤苇后，他并没有吃惊，只是简简单单地露出微笑，“果然是你！”  
守护天使——不，前守护天使赤苇倒是吓得停在了通往前廊的鹅卵石路上。  
“你在害羞什么啊，赤苇？我出生时我们就在一起了，不必当我是外人。”  
此刻的赤苇因为太过于震惊还是没有移动。  
“他们什么都告诉我啦，有关你们的工作政策条款，灵魂分，还有守护天使之类的——他们还顺便给我看了走马灯？一幕一幕地过得很快，但你一直都在保护着我，跟在我后面帮我清理前面的障碍，收拾我落下的烂摊子，尽量避免我受伤……看着自己愚蠢的样子，还是挺好笑的…”  
“看完后，我似乎明白了——为何我从来没有渴望过和身边的人建立起固定的感情关系，为何亲吻黑尾时感觉不对。一切都是因为你从最初就在我身边了，而我希望在百年之后你还在。我快死的的时候，精神快要崩溃的时候，我感觉到了——是你抱住了我。前一刻我还沉浸在痛苦和恐惧之中，而下一刻，我却感受到了有人在守护着我。那个人是你，一直都是。那一刻，我明白——我可以安宁地走了。所以，我想为此说声谢谢，还有为人生中所有其他时刻的陪伴道谢…”  
“…希望你还愿意陪我…”，木兔朝赤苇伸出了手，笑容更加灿烂，“…没有你我真的不行啊。”  
大脑下令之前，赤苇的腿便带着身躯奋力奔向眼前的男人，手也无比自然地放到了对方的手中，十指相扣。这是赤苇第一次真正触碰到木兔温暖又坚实的身体，体会到被对方拥抱的感觉。接着，木兔把他往下一拉，二人便顺势躺到前廊地上，仍然亲密地拥着对方。木兔的手指轻轻穿过赤苇的头发，顺势往下滑到后背；赤苇则紧紧环住了木兔的脖颈，在他的脸颊上留下一吻又一吻。他们笑着，而赤苇或许还掉了几滴眼泪。  
两人之间的动作没有迟疑，也没有尴尬。赤苇从最开始就认识木兔了——而现在仿佛木兔也是如此。喜悦在赤苇心中发酵。  
赤苇的发间，耳边，甚至唇上不都断传来木兔的低语：“我爱你”。赤苇察觉二人的角色已经调换——现在被守护的是他。  
夕阳西下，天空被渲染成了柔美的粉红色。两人终于起身，手牵着手踏入了他们的新家。 

译者的话  
终于…终于肝完了…  
感谢读到这里的你。  
大概没有什么比心意相通更加美好了。突然间，所有的心碎，所有的付出，所有的牺牲，都有了回报。  
又是一篇双守护的文，不过这次是以赤苇的守护为主。  
我非常喜欢这一篇关于人死后会去哪里的设定。死后的世界，由你的信仰决定。我也希望死后可以和爱的人在永春的村庄住下，但我更加希望在活的时候珍惜他们，因为我也不确定死后的世界会是如何。  
祝兔赤永远幸福。只要一方遇见另一方，他就永远不会是一个人了，无论结局如何。  
愿我们下次再见。  
Criticism is very welcomed.


End file.
